As the wind blows
by Cookiepuppy5623
Summary: Just a short teaser for a story I MIGHT write.


"Sans, this is stupid!" Stretch growled, as he and Blueberry walked towards the classics house. "Papy don't say that, you KNOW how important it is to the classics that we come to their baby shower" Blueberry sighed. Papyrus and Sans had both just recently found out that Sans had become pregnant and it had been big news for everyone. Papyrus had invited everyone in the multiverse to the baby shower. According to Papyrus, Sans had become more protective and a lot less lazy, much to Stretch and Red's dismay. Nowadays, Sans would hang around skeletons like Ink!, Sci., and Gaster! Who knew about this type of stuff.

As Stretch and Blueberry closed in on the house, they could hear the laughter and conversations of everyone else. Blueberry smiled at Stretch and knocked on the door. As the door opened, Stretch and Blueberry noticed the cute and unique painting styles in the house. Half of the house was painted blue, while the other was painted pink. "Looks like they still don't know the gender yet huh?" Stretch quietly giggled to Blueberry. Blueberry giggled back and lightly slapped Stretch in the arm.

"Be nice..." Blueberry whispered. Just before Stretch could say a word, Sans walked up to the swaps and smiled lightly. "Thank you SO much for coming to the baby shower you guys, you don't know how much this means to me..." Sans calmly sighed, holding a hand on his back and another on his new bulging stomach. "Aww... we wouldn't miss it for the world, right papy?..." Blueberry asked, looking back and seeing Stretch staring at Sans' stomach. Blueberry growled and stomped on Stretch's foot.

"Ow! Sans!" "Right papy?!" Blueberry growled elbowing Papyrus in the pelvis. "Gah! R-right Sansy..." Stretch whimpered. Sans stifled a giggle and shook his head in a motherly way. "Oh... what am I going to do with you two?" Sans giggled softly. As Blueberry opened his mouth to speak, the Fell's came into the door. "UGH! This is stupid!" Red growled loudly. "Oh my go- SHUT UP SANS!" Edge growled.

Red and Edge growled at each other, gaining everyone else's attention. "Boys? Boys!" Sans giggled. "Oh no no no no Sans, you need your rest, let me" Papyrus said. "Pap-" "Hey cut it out you two!" Papyrus shouted, walking over to the Fell's. "Oh Papy" Sans sighed calmly. Stretch, now recovered from his previous injuries, watched as the Fell's were lectured by Papyrus about how they should respect and love each other and not fight.

Stretch began to look around and upon noticing that nobody was watching, he focused his attention on Edge, and sighed in discomfort as he felt a familiar sensation in the middle of his pelvis. Stretch hated to admit it, especially since Blueberry had just recently figured out and teased him all the time, but Stretch had developed a strong crush on Edge ever since he and Muffet had broken up. The breakup was harsh, and it left Stretch in tears for weeks, but those weeks were the ones when he got to meet a new side of Edge.

Edge had noticed Stretch's sadness and finally mustered up the courage to come up and ask Stretch what was wrong. Stretch had explained everything to Edge and that was when Edge had done something unexpected. Edge sighed and put his arms around Stretch, putting them both in an awkward pity hug. Stretch had stayed silent for the longest time, surprised and scared that this was some sick joke. As if reading his mind Edge had reassured Stretch that the hug was sincere and caring.

Stretch sighed as he remembered just vaguely what happened that day. "So... you're not going to laugh at me?" Stretch asked. "Eh, I'll let it slide, but only this one time! Next time though? I ain't showin' no mercy!" Edge chuckled. Stretch chuckled as he remembered that Edge had been surprisingly nice, yet he still had that slightly sarcastic tone. Ever since then, Stretch and Edge had come to terms, and so far they hadn't yelled at each other in years.

Edge looked off to the side and huffed in frustration, since when should he listen to a much weaker version of himself? Finally, after listening to about five minutes of a strict lecture, Edge finally noticed that Stretch was staring him down. Feeling a large sense of overconfidence suddenly overwhelm him, Edge smiled deviously and growled softly. Stretch smiled and growled back. Edge began to walk slowly towards Stretch, his growling becoming more and more playful.

Stretch hunched his shoulders and leaned down, his training from his dad finally coming over him. Edge and Stretch continued growling playfully until Edge pounced, making Stretch screech in surprise. Edge and Stretch growled and laughed as they bit and clawed at each other playfully. Blueberry burst out laughing at the sight of his brother being so happy, considering the fact that he'd been so sad and uptight many weeks before. "I'm gonna kill you!" Edge growled happily. "Not if I kill you first!" Stretch giggled.

Edge pinned Stretch down and laughed. Stretch smiled, remembering how happy it made him when Edge wasn't yelling or calling him names, now was one of the extremely rare times where the atmosphere was perfect and absolutely nothing could make the moment end. "Um... boss?" Red asked. "Aww, calm down sweetheart, let your brother enjoy himself, maybe now we can do the same..." Blueberry giggled, walking around Red and pulling off his scarf, then wrapping it around Red's neck.

Red giggled stupidly and followed his mate upstairs. Edge and Stretch looked at each other lovingly, both smiling and paying attention to nothing but each other. "Aww, look at those two... I've never seen them this happy, especially near each other" Sans chuckled. Papyrus huffed and looked to the side. "Pap? What's up baby bro?" Sans asked. "Well, it's just that... I'm happy for them I really am but... what if they end up in the same situation Stretch was in? He'll be devastated" Papyrus sighed sadly.

"Hey c'mon, don't think like that... I mean, look at them" Sans said, gesturing to Stretch and Edge, who were currently nuzzling each other peacefully. "They'll be fine" Sans chuckled, patting Papyrus on the back. Papyrus sighed and watched as Stretch and Edge giggled and nuzzled each other. "Alright, I gotta go make sure Blue and Red aren't breaking my bed" Sans sighed. As Sans walked off, Papyrus became more and more worried. 'They'll be fine...' Sans' words rang through Papyrus' head. "I hope you're right brother... I really do..."


End file.
